Shadow Dragon
by Alucard-Nosferatu
Summary: The Dragon Clan challanges all clans of the Inner Sphere to become the sole power. When a mysterious force threatens to detroy all of humanity, the Keshik of the Dragon's must try to unite all the clans in a struggle for the survival of the human race.


Here is the new version of the story. Please enjoy

The day dawned bright and cold. The chill wind of the north brought with it a hint of snow. And perhaps something more. Early morning sunlight glinted off the mass of glacial ice that dominated the northern landscape. A pair of objects, the metallic reflection of the sun signifying manmade, moved rapidly across the ice, the light snow swirling around them, miniature vortexes created by the wind. Visibility was limited. The long-legged Cicada 'mechs ran easily over the ice mesa, their lightweight construction allowing them a speed far superior to mechs the same size. Lightly armed, the clans of the Inner Sphere used them for scouting and recon.

"Delta Outpost, this is Viper-0236. Please respond," a harsh voice crackled over the comm, breaking the stillness of the arctic plains. Commander Tay-Sung glanced at the radar, marking the position of his star-mate. Far off to the west, a small listening outpost operated by the Viper clan responded.

"We copy, Viper-0236. Adjust your heading to 322. You are three klicks out, approaching marker 270. Welcome home Sir." Inside the cramped station, Jack Metowski leaned back in his seat, smiling. Finally, after three years of fighting, they could get off this frozen ball of rock. Jack's smile widened, as he thought of home.

He was so lost in his daydream, that he forgot to pay attention, and was startled out of his reverie when Tay-Sung came over the comm.

"Delta outpost, I have three unknown contacts at 228. Confirm." Jack glanced over at the tactical display, and frowned. As the computer system known as the BEAC, or Battle Evaluation and Analysis Computer, processed the data and displayed information on the incoming contacts, fear filled Jack's eyes. His voice trembled as he responded.

"Confirmed. Heading is 132, speed is 40 klicks. BEAC says three heavy mechs, over 75 tons. Data is incomplete. Recommendation is back out of range," he said, watching the flow of information. He watched as the two green dots that represented the Viper mechs angle away from the enemy. A panicked voice broke over the channel.

"Missile lock! Two, three, four locks confirmed!" A spread of triangles blossomed from the red dots, heading for the mechs almost a kilometer away. Jack looked on in horror, and eighty missiles hammered into the lightly armored Cicada's. Static filled the screen. When it cleared, only the three enemies remained. Jack felt that now was a good time to break the silence restriction. He franticly radioed back to base.

"Delta to base, Delta to base. Three enemy units incoming. BEAC says two Atlas and the Black Dragon. Two units down. Delta going ghost. Over and out." Jack spun and flipped a series of four switches, and slapped a lever into position. The Mobile Listening Post, dug into the ice, lowered the upper tower until only an armored cap was visible. Tiny sensor probes on the ice continued to feed information to the BEAC, allowing Jack to keep an eye out for more enemies. The three enemies lumbered past, uncaring of the tiny outpost, much to Jack's relief.

Viper Base North 

(Central war room)

A bustle of activity filled the war room with a buzz of noise, as computers worked away at processing and evaluating all incoming data. Standing in the center, his presence dominating the room was the Keshik of the Viper clan. At age 25, Peter Shanka was the youngest Keshik the clan had seen, having succeeded the previous leader only months before. The young man felt an air of defeat in the room. He realized that he was most likely the last Keshik of Clan Viper.

The southern base of the clan had been overrun six days before, reducing the combat strength of the clan to half of what it was in it's prime. The clan's greatest tactician stood beside his leader, dark eyes following the movement of the enemy on the central display. Commander Tay-sung glanced at Peter.

"Do you think that they fell for it, sir?" He was hopeful, but that died when Peter spoke.

"No. Not a chance. It has been confirmed that The Keshik of Clan Dragon is piloting the Black Dragon. He is far to intelligent to be fooled by a trick such as that, even though it was a good idea." Peter's voice was smooth and light, yet firm. He knew whom he was facing. The leader of the Dragon Clan was one of the most feared men in the Inner Sphere.

Tony Renowld. Full name Antonio Lendarez Renowld. Age thirty-seven. The only man to have over three thousand accredited combat kills in a mech. Know to be a cold-blooded killing machine, as merciless as his mech. Stories crossed the worlds of the Inner Sphere like lightening, tales of his prowess. The claim had been made that he never lost a battle. The truth was far more frightening.


End file.
